The Girl Who Loved Naraku
by Meggu Kichigami
Summary: Can this winged girl be a demon, or is she an abomination not meant for this world? And how can she possibly love Naraku?


**/Meggu Kichigami here! Let it be known that I do not own the characters of InuYasha. However, I do own Hakuje-chan and no one may steal her without my permission! Uhm, first fanfic ever. I've had this idea for a while but haven't really written much about it until I found this place. Reviews and a lot of criticism I suppose. Enjoy/ **

"Master Naraku?" The little girl called, her bare feet padding against the wooden floorboards of the dark castle. "Master Naraku? It's me...Hakuje!" Hakuje looked around in the empty rooms. "Master!" She was beginning to get worried. What if someone hurt Master Naraku?

"Hakuje-chan!" The strict voice made Hakuje turn on her heel looking at the tall form of Kagura, Master Naraku's servant. Her look was stern with her unusual red eyes. Kanna, another one of Master Naraku's servants was following her, always with that mirror. "What are you doing here, Hakuje-chan?" Kagura asked, her red eyes narrowing.

"Master Naraku asked me here tonight." Hakuje said. Kagura bent down to her height squinting at the small girl, though Hakuje was 12 years old. She took two clawed fingers and grasped Hakuje's chin, lifting it up, seeing something shimmer in her neck. "Ah. I see why he sent you here." Kagura murmured with a smirk, standing and placing her folding fan into her kimono. "Come. I shall show you to him. Kanna-chan, please go check on Kohaku-chan. Make sure he's ready." Kagura's voice was harsh and demanding.

Little Kanna nodded and left, going towards the end of the hall then turning.

Kagura led Hakuje to a large room where Hakuje sat on a mat in front of Naraku who sat on another mat on a platform. He looked comfortable and bored but when Hakuje and Kagura came in he smirked, his red eyes flickered.

Hakuje stared at him for a moment before quickly bowing then rising at her waist again. She smiled a little. Master Naraku was so nice. She wondered what he wanted her for.

"Hakuje-chan." He murmured, standing then walking over to Hakuje, looking down at her as her strange violet eyes stared up at him. "You have been my servant. It is time for your ultimate sacrifice." His grin widened. "Are you ready?"

Hakuje nodded, continuing to smile at him. So naïve she was, as the shimmer appeared on the skin of her neck again. "Of course, Master Naraku. You can expect the best out of me."

Kagura watched the girl with distaste. Children who were still fully aware of their surroundings were such suck ups. And couldn't the stupid child tell that she was being robbed of her life? No…just a stupid child.

Naraku bent down to Hakuje's height and lifted her chin just as Kagura had.

Hakuje was confused. For weeks Naraku had this strange fascination about her little neck. "Master…Naraku?"

"Do not worry, Hakuje-chan." Naraku said, putting his finger precisely where the moonlight hit her neck, where the shimmering was caught. "It's a small sacrifice. The world won't need it." He continued to grin, as his hand suddenly grew rigid, his nails elongating. He put his heavy claw upon the spot again. Hakuje just sat there with her eyes closed, waiting to make the small sacrifice. She still wasn't sure was Master Naraku was doing until she felt a sharp pain in her neck as Naraku's claw dug into her skin. This made her gasp and grasp Naraku's wrist. "Master Naraku!"

Naraku chuckled softly then his claw hit something hard and he carefully slid out a shard of glass. No…it was a pink shard of a jewel.

Hakuje's screams were loud as blood flowed from her neck. She held her hand there, trying to stop the blood but it was far too deep. "Master Naraku!" She choked once again. "What's happening?"

Naraku picked the jewel shard up off the floorboards with his bloody hand and then glanced at Hakuje, coughing and screaming and crying. She smiled. "You said you'd give your whole life to me. I suppose I should have explained how literal it was going to be. As for what is happening to your small body…" He shrugged it off.

"Master Naraku! Help me, please!" Hakuje yelled for him. "I thought you loved me! You said so!"

"You're taking your true form, Hakuje-chan. I could help you but then things wouldn't be as good for me." Naraku said then looked to the doorway upon Kohaku and Kanna. "Kohaku-chan. Dump the demon in the river. She's no use to us anymore."

Kohaku's lanky form with the Kusari-gama in hand came forwards, his blank eyes looking upon Hakuje's body.

Hakuje-looked up at him then suddenly stood weakly and ran the opposite direction. She was soon stopped by the Kusari-gama latching onto her waist and Kohaku pulling her towards him with one motion. She thought she was kind of lucky to at least watch as he took her out back and dumped her body in the clear river, her blood making it a brown color. She coughed and hacked as water got into her lungs. She finally made it to where she held onto a rock, supporting herself with that. But the worst wasn't over. Her eyes suddenly widened at the sound of flesh being ripped on her body and the pain that went with it. She screamed in horror as bluish wings protruded from her back, as her body started to change structure. She vomited dark blood and was soon unconscious, the river carrying her body downstream.

She was dead to the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha-san?" Sango looked around after leaving the small hut in the village. "Where is that demon?" She murmured to herself.

"Hello, Sango-chan."

It was the _monk_. Sango turned to see Miroku. "I believe InuYasha-kun is incapacitated at the moment." Miroku said with a sigh. "I think he drank a little too much sake last night. As did I. My head is killing me."

Sango sighed as well. "Well I was only looking for him to find out where Kagome-chan is. I need to talk to her. Its very important."

Miroku smirked. "Oh really?"

"Don't get any ideas, baka monk! I was going to ask her if she had any ointment for Kirara's wound. She's hurting badly."

"Hmm…" Miroku hummed, stroking his chin. "I think she said something about a ba-"

A loud scream coming from the river cut Miroku off.

"Kagome-chan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing Kagome scream, Miroku and Sango hurried to the river finding Kagome on her knees. She was still dressed, to Miroku's disappointment, but she shivered as if she was being forced to take a bath in a frozen lake.

"Kagome-chan! What's wrong?" Sango asked, running to Kagome's side but she realized with wide eyes what Kagome was screaming for. Just a few feet from Kagome, on the shore was the naked body of a young girl, with wings on her back. She looked very pale and very sick. She might have even been dead.

"That girl is dead, right where I was about to bathe!" Kagome yelled, tears escaping her eyes.

Miroku quickly went forward, looking down at the little girl with a frown. Slowly, Kagome and Sango followed.

"Is she…you know? Really dead?" Kagome stammered. Miroku knelt down to the girl, placing his ear on her chest, between her small, undeveloped breasts then looked to the two girls. Sango felt like slapping him, the only thing holding her back was that the monk's intentions were serious. "She's alive." He murmured. "But she's burning up. Kagome-chan, go back to the hut and ready your medical supplies. Sango-chan, will you go get InuYasha-kun?"

Both the girls nodded as Miroku picked up the demon girl in his arms. Instinctively, then wings of the girl, acting on their own, folded over her body. The wings were twice as long as the little girl. Miroku quickly carried her back to the hut where an irritable InuYasha was waiting, as well as Sango, Kagome, and Kaede who gasped at the sight of the little girl.

Miroku tilted his head as he walked up to them. "What is it, Kaede-sama?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl, now covered in a thin sheet as she lied upon a small futon, shifted ever so slightly in her sleep.

"This demon is very rare. It is a demon made from…but who would…?" Kaede was trying to make sense of her words as she boiled water for mysou soup and another pot of water for the demon's wounds.

"Hmph!" InuYasha scoffed, sniffing the demon girl. "She smells like she's been dead. I don't see why we have to try and cure her."

"We have to cure her because she's obviously been hurt by another person, baka InuYasha-san!" Kagome said as she took a pot of boiled water from Kaede, dipped a cloth in it, and then cleaned the wound on the girl's neck. "Poor kawaii little girl! Who would do this?"

"Obviously another demon. Demons attack other demons. It's entirely natural, Kagome-chan." Miroku stated as Sango nodded in agreement. "Yes." She murmured. "But it is unfortunate. I hope no one's truly after her life. What could she have gotten herself into?"

Kaede turned. "She was made from the dust of the earth." She said. "Like Kikyo-san, but so far from Kikyo-san."

"Explain this, old woman!" InuYasha growled. Anything that had to do with Kikyo, he wanted to know.

"Sit, InuYasha-san!" Kagome said, sending InuYasha to the floor. This sudden movement let a small subconscious gasp escape the demon girl but she stayed asleep.

"As I was saying," Kaede murmured. "This sort of demon resembles an angel. Its rare…it takes a Shikon Jewel shard and the dust of the earth and the right incantation to make this. And when this demon is made, it takes the soul of a wandering spirit and then resembles the human that the spirit used to live in." She took a breath, staring down at the demon. "Once the jewel shard is taken out of the being, it turns into its true form. At least this is the rumor."

Kagome stared. "An…angel?" She murmured then looked at the bandaged girl. "I suppose but…"

"Yes, Kagome-chan, she's not a real angel. Basically a mutated human, which is just called a demon. The wings might be able to carry her, but I think the wings are just for show." Kaede sighed. "Poor child."

"She still smells like death." InuYasha muttered as everyone else gave him glares.

"I think she's kawaii looking!" Shippo said with a smile as he nudged the demon's head with his own. Kirara purred and did the same.

The girl stirred in her sleep once again but fell still. Kagome felt her head. "She's still really warm…" She said to herself, placing a cool cloth on the demon's head. Kagome thought it was sad. Who would hurt such a little girl? She looked to InuYasha. "InuYasha-san? Where you ever hurt when you were very small? By demon or human?" She asked curiously

"Why does that matter, baka?" InuYasha said defensively.

"Oh…nothing. Sorry, InuYasha-san." Kagome said, her eyes falling to the girl once again.

Kaede looked to all of the kids then sighed bringing out the mysou and rice. She looked to Shippo. "Shippo-chan, can you wake her?" Kaede asked, gesturing to the girl as she put the pots down.

Shippo shrugged but smiled. "I can sure try, Kaede-sama!" He said then hopped over to the girl. He poked her slightly. "Hey!" He said in a rushed whisper. Kagome helped him. "Little girl?"  
The girl's wings twitched slightly and her lips parted but she did not wake. "…Master…" She murmured then suddenly her eyes opened. "Master Naraku!"


End file.
